Who Will I Choose Sakura Style
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: Sakura finds that she loves 4 guys, Uchicha Sasuke, Uchicha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Rock Lee. After a while all of them including Sasuke and Itachi start to compete for her love but can she only choose one! Find out who she chooses, if she can! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Who Will I Choose? Sakura Style!

"Leave me alone, Sakura! You are just as annoying as Naruto!" Sasuke said annoyed.

Uchiha Sasuke stalked away. He has midnight black straight hair with matching midnight and cold black eyes. He wore a blue shirt with the collar up along with white/tan shorts. He has bandages on both his lower legs and he has parts of sleeves on both his upper arms the same color of his shorts with blue (the same as his shirt) bordering the beginning and ending of them. He wore his Fire Nation forehead protector on blue fabric on his forehead.

Haruno Sakura (me) stood there with tears in her eyes as well as fire.

I had light but bright pink hair that was once long but was cut short. I have a very short temper but somehow I managed to keep the way I wanted to act under control and act really nice on the outside when I want to kill someone on the inside. I ware a red dress with white circles on it and it had white rimming my sleeves. The dress had a split in it on both sides of the dress that went up to my hips and I ware pine green leggings underneath that ended just above my knees. I ware her Fire Nation forehead protector on blue fabric, tied on my head like a headband except that I had it in back of my long bangs letting them fall into my face pushed to the sides and it kept the rest of my hair out of my face.

**"_Just as annoying as Naruto! Sasuke get back here and apologize or I'm gonna have to fight you! I can't believe you would say such a thing like that! Get back here you emo!" Inner me screamed!_**

I just frowned and clenched her fists. "I'll show you Sasuke! You'll want me and I'll keep playing with your heart."

**"**_**Dang right I'll show you! Then you'll realize that you love me and want me back!" Inner me yelled.**  
_

"Sakura watch out!"

"Oh no! Not Naruto!" I muttered.

"_Why does he always have to show up at these moments? He's so annoying!"_

As I turned around and stepped to the left I saw a flash of orange right before I hit the ground.

"Naruto! You're gonna pay for crashing into me!" I screamed.

I pushed him off of me.

"Sorry Sakura. I was trying to get out of your way but if you didn't move then I wouldn't have crashed into you!" Naruto said getting up.

"Well maybe if you weren't running then you wouldn't have crashed into me!" I screamed even louder punching him.

"OW!"

Uzumaki Naruto had short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore an orange jacket that had a white collar with blue underneath the white. He wore orange pants that were rolled up just a few inches so you could see some skin before his foot went into his shoe. He wore his Fire Nation forehead protector on his forehead with his blond hair sticking out.

"What is going on here? Sakura? Naruto?" Lee asked.

Rock Lee had black short hair with a white ring in it. He wore a green jumpsuit with white bandages on both of his upper arms. He wore his Fire Nation forehead protector on red fabric around his waste. He also wore orange fabric on both his lower legs that were ruffled where extremely heavy weights were hidden that he walked around with every day.

"Hey Lee, Naruto needs to learn to stop running everywhere he goes, because he crashes into everyone." I said glaring at Naruto.

"Well excuse me but I just ran into Itachi! I think I have a reason to run." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"You saw Itachi!" Lee said.

We gaped with surprise.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Sasuke appeared. He had a crazed look in his eye.

"Naruto where did you see Itachi!?!" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not aloud to tell you Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke punched him and flung Naruto against a tree.

"Where did you see him!?!" Sasuke said angrily.

"I can't tell you!" Naruto said angrily.

"Sasuke can't you give up on Itachi? Can't you put him out of your mind?" I said pleadingly.

"Sakura you don't understand, so stay out of it! Naruto where is my brother!" Sasuke yelled even louder.

_**"Why is it that I have to love someone that is set on revenge!?! Sasuke you can be so annoying when you are in your I must avenge my family and clan mode!" Inner me yelled.** _

_"Don't you see how much pain you cause me Sasuke?"_

_"Sasuke causes Sakura so much pain. He's so emo! If only she loved me. I would never cause her so much pain. I would make sure that she was always happy." Lee thought sadly. "But she doesn't love me no matter how much I wish she would. She can't control her heart. None of us can."_

_ "Sakura, can't you see that I have to find Itachi!?! I have to avenge my family and clan! Why can't you just let me do that without crying or begging me to forget about it! After I kill him then I'll come and get you. Then I'll let you love me. I'll still play hard to get, but I'll come back. Just don't follow me to try to get me to come back. You'll only get in my way!" Sasuke thought glaring at me. "How can I just give up on killing my brother when he killed everyone in our clan! He killed our family! I have to kill him! You just don't understand."_


	2. Chapter 2

Who Will I Choose? Sakura Style! 2

Lee forced himself between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Stay out of this Lee. It doesn't concern you." Sasuke said angrily.

"When Sakura cry's, it does." Lee said.

"What do you love her or something!?!?" Sasuke said smirking.

_"If you love her and you take her away from me while I'm away fighting Itachi then I will make your death a slow and extremely painful one!"_

"Yes! I do love Sakura. I can not believe that you treat her like she's so annoying! You do not deserve her love!" Lee said defiantly.

"Lee?" It came out as a whisper.

_"Could he be right? Maybe it's time I do get over Sasuke. Lee's treated me like a princess and Sasuke's treated me like I have leprosy. But could I really love someone else?"_

"For once Lee I have to agree with you." Naruto said.

"You think I'm not capable of loving someone?!" Sasuke turned on Lee.

"No I don't! Just look at how you're making Sakura feel." Lee said.

Sasuke turned to me, I was fighting to hold back tears, but, that was challenge enough let alone look at Sasuke in the eyes. With anger I shook my tears away and frowned with a determined look in my eye.

"Sasuke…I know that you will never stop looking for Itachi so the only option that I have is to let you go."

With that said I turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! You…won't try to stop me?" Sasuke asked.

I glanced back with a distant look in my eye.

"No." I said dully.

Leaves swirled around me then I disappeared.

"_Sakura! I will come back for you. I promise!"_


	3. Sasuke's Departure

Who Will I Choose? Sakura Style! 3

Sasuke just turned and walked slightly away from Lee and Naruto then he flash stepped, appearing in his own apartment. He didn't bother to turn on the lights he already knew where his pack was and he only had to throw in a few last minute things.

"I know you are here. So stop hiding."

Sasuke didn't even stir from his packing as he talked to me. I stepped out from the shadows. Slinging his pack over his shoulder he turned towards me.

"Why did you give me permission to chase after Itachi? Even when you know that I will chase after him with or without your permission."

"Because I realize that you will never be satisfied until you get your revenge on Itachi. And I would personally feel better if I knew that I wasn't standing in your way."

I reached into my bag and brought out two small viles.

_"She's changed__, she's accepted the fact that I have to get my revenge…I like her this way__…now what does she want__."_

"This blue one is food pills I believe that you already know what they are for. The red one is a special potion that you put on cuts that have been infected or are seriously torn. But you probably won't need them, but I want you to have them." I was fighting to hold back tears but it wasn't really working.

_"She's trying to help me and at least she's trying not to cry even though it's not really working…maybe…she's not so bad after all."_

Sasuke took the two viles from my hands and put them in his pack.

_"I can't take it anymore! He knows how I feel but it doesn't matter! He'll still going to leave to get his revenge and I'll be stuck here to __complete my training with Lady Ts__unade, and to do other missions. If__only I could leave with you!"_

_**"Just kiss him already! Throw your arms around him! Show him that you love him!"**_

"Oh Sasuke!"

_"Here we go." Sasuke thought bored, "At leas__t she shows that she can change, but for 'the most part she's the same Sakura and she always will be._

I threw my arms around him burying my head in his shoulder sobbing, "If I could go with you I would but I know that I would only get in your way."

_"Well at least she's smart enough to figure that out. Now is she smart enough to get off of me."_

I let go of him and backed away a little.

"Sorry Sasuke. I know that you don't like that. But promise me one thing."

"What?" Sasuke asked, this time without any emotion besides confusion in his voice.

Tears were starting to spill faster now and I couldn't control them anymore.

"Just…promise me…promise me that you…you'll come back! No matter what! Promise me Sasuke!" I said being interrupted by my tears.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands trying to hide the treacherous tears from falling but since they wouldn't I collapsed onto Sasuke's navy blue couch hiding my head in my hands.

_"I guess I have to make her stop crying. I mean she's probably gonna wake someone if she starts crying loud enough and that would blow my cover."_

Suddenly I felt my hands being taken by two rough but muscular ones that were oddly gentle, they were put in one hand and the other hand found its way under my chin and tilted it up so I was forced to stare into the Uchiha's eyes.

"I promise you Sakura that I will return to you."

_"Sasuke's…this…this close to me!"_

_**"**__**Kiss him now b**__**efore he leaves!"**_

"Sasuke…"

_"She is kida…sorta…what am I thinking?! She's Sakura."_

_**"Just kiss her you idiot! You know you want to." Inner Sasuke teased.**_

_"Shut up!"_

"Sakura…"

We both leaned closer and we hesitated for a second.

_"Maybe he doesn't want to kiss mph!"_

My eyes widened as I found my lips locked with Sasuke's. I closed my eyes enjoying the kiss and returning it with all the passion and strength of his strongest fire jutsu and my fiery temper combined.

_**"Savor it while you can honey." Inner **__**me**__** said as she turned to see inner Sasuke in front of her lean in and kiss her.**_

_"Same to you honey." I teased my inner self._

_"I didn't know she had it in her. I'm definitely coming back now!"_

_**"Why bother leaving?" Inner Sasuke suggested.**_

_"You know why we have to leave! Speaking of leaving we better head out soon. Ugh!"_

_**"Ya know a few more seconds couldn't hurt."**_

_"A few more seconds that's it!"_

It seemed like hours passed by before we both pulled away at the same time.

"The sooner you leave the sooner you can be back." I said.

We walked out together and we came to a spot in the staining grounds.

"Farewell Sakura." Sasuke choked out awkwardly.

"This is not our farewell." I nodded to him and tried to smile as I stepped back.

Sasuke made a few hand signs and a strong breeze blew leaves around him. It looked as if Sasuke was in the middle of a leaf tornado, but before the leaves completely blocked him from sight he yelled something, then he vanished with most of the leaves with him.

The last I saw of the Uchiha was his famous smirk as he vanished. The last I heard of Sasuke was, "You're right Sakura. This is not our farewell."

Sasuke: Yes! I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sakura: If you don't ger caught leaving.

Sasuke: Who says I'm gonna get caught!

Sakura: No one. I'm just saying...

Sasuke: Well don't say anything!

Sakura: Sasuke watch you mouth!

Naruto: Hey Lee come 'ere! Sakura's about to kill Sasuke!

Me: Hey were did you two come from?!

Lee: We were bored. We want a bigger part.

Me: Well if you could hold on for a few seconds you'll get your bigger part!But right now leave me alone or helo me keep Sakura from killing Sasuke! We need him to live!

Naruto: Oh do we really need him to live! I mean we can manage without him!

Sasuke: Chidori!

Me: Can someone please knock them out beofre they destroy my room!

Sakura: ALLOW ME!

Gaara: Just read and review or else Gaara will KILL YOU!


	4. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


End file.
